1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backrest assembly and, more particularly, to a back assembly that is reliable, durable, and easy to assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backrest of a chair provides a support for a back of a user sitting in the chair. For venting purposes, the backrest is provided with a net. FIGS. 8 and 9 show a conventional backrest with a net. Specifically, the backrest includes an annular frame 1′ made of rigid material and having a plurality of fixing holes 11′. A flexible net 2′ is fixed by nails 3′ to an engaging portion 12′ on a front side of the frame 1′ to tighten the net 2′. A cover 4′ having a shape corresponding to the frame 1′ is mounted to the front side of the frame 1′. The cover 4′ includes a plurality of coupling holes 41′ aligned with the fixing holes 11′. Screws 5′ are extended through the fixing holes 11′ and the coupling holes 41′ to fix the cover 4′ and the frame 1′ together while providing a quality appearance from a front side of the backrest.
However, when a user lies against the backrest, the lying force is imparted to the nails 3′. Some of the nails 3′ are liable to loose when the lying force is large or not applied to a center of the backrest. Furthermore, the net 2′ can not be maintained in its tightened state. Further, the fixing holes 11′ and the screws 5′ can be viewed from the rear side of the backrest, adversely affecting the appearance. Further, recycling of the backrest is not easy due to difficulties in removing the nails 3′ before separating the net 2′ from the frame 1′.